


Ms. Jones and Me

by Superdude189



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdude189/pseuds/Superdude189
Summary: Male reader and Karen Jones have fun in a clearing in the woods.18+
Relationships: Karen Jones (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Ms. Jones and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, something to do in quarantine. For me and you. Might write another chapter. Dont know.  
> Enjoy!

"Y/FN." I heard from the scout campfire. Ms. Karen Jones sat on the log, eating from Pearson's stew.  
"Ms. Jones." I said. She got up from the log and started towards me. "Is there something you need?"  
She smiled at the question. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do need your help with something." She got very close to me, gently holding my hand and placing it on her hip.  
"Karen?" I was confused as she started swaying, realizing she was dancing. I stood there confused.  
"What's wrong, Y/n? Ain't you ever dance with a lady before?" She put her face in front of mine and looked down at my lips, hunger in her eyes. I broke off from her as she leaned in.  
"Ms. Jones, what are you doing?" I asked, wanting clarification.  
She came up to me again, wrapping her arms around the back of my neck, waving her head around to the imaginary music in her head. "I'm doing something I've wanted to do for a while,"  
She came real close to me once again. "Now are you gonna kiss me, or do I gotta do it?" She looked up into my eyes, waiting for a response.  
I was stunned. I continued looking back into her eyes.  
She sighed, "Damn you, Y/n, you can go kill and rob yet you can't even make a move?" She broke off and walked away from camp.  
"Wait!" I jogged to her, and took her head into my hands and kissed those lips as her hands went from my ass to my shoulders.  
She broke off, "It's about time you came round. Come with me." She took my hand and led me further in the woods.  
We found a clearing and she started to undress. She paused and looked at me. "Don't look so surprised, now get those clothes off." She said excitedly.  
I hurriedly took my clothes off, and looked to the camp. It was maybe a quarter mile away, so we can go full nude.  
"You like what you see?" I turned back to Karen. Everything was now exposed. She had freckles on her chest that ran down to her lower stomach. Her cunt clean and shaved. Her breasts were large and hefty, nipples pink and perky, her body seeming to glow in the setting sun.  
I dropped my pants and she stared hungrily at my cock, her mouth slightly agape. We walked toward eachother and met in the middle, and started to makeout with one another. Her leg wrapping around mine, my mouth kissing each of her tits as she moaned in pleasure, returning the favor by stroking me off slowly.  
She started to kiss my neck, letting her hand come off, and onto my chest. She kept getting lower until she was in front of my cock.  
"Mmmm." She took about three inches suddenly, making me physically shiver. When she got to the base, she let my cock fall out of her mouth. "I'd say it's properly lubed now."  
She got on her knees and positioned my dick in between her tits. They started flopping freely, sending shocks of pleasure through my cock. "God I love your tits." I said, relishing in the moment.  
She laughed and craned her neck down. She took the head of my cock in her mouth, her tits still bouncing. She made a slurping sound as she made my knees tremble.  
"I'm just your little whore, ain't I?"  
"Yeah..." I said awkwardly. She kept going but she seemed dissapointed. I then realized.  
"You're more than a whore you bitch, you're a dirty slut!" She looked like she just came.  
"I'm gonna milk this cock like a cow!" She exclaimed.  
Her tits were still flopping on my dick, those beautiful, humongous tits. She started holding them together as I thrusted into her mouth. Her making the vibration by moaning was pushing me to the edge.  
"I'm gonna do it Karen!" She took out my dick with a pop  
"Yes! Cum all over me! I'm your dirty little cum slut!"  
I fired a load on the underside of her chin, her eyes closed in satisfaction as more cum landed on her tits and chest.  
My knees shaking, I fell on them. She scooped some of my cum from her chin and licked her fingers clean.  
"I've missed that flavor." She took more of it, slurping greedily.  
My cock was still hard, even after that load. "You wanna go the full way?" I asked. She looked very happy.  
"Really?" She looked down at me and her eyes widened. She nearly started rubbing herself, but pulled back and got on top of me, rubbing herself on my length.  
"God, you're great." I said, breaking the momentary silence. She smiled down.  
"You ready?"  
"Of course." She reached down and grabbed me, she smiled again, but took on a look of lust as she lowered herself on my cock.  
She started riding me, swaying her hips in all ways, moans escaping from her mouth as I reached as far as I could into her cunt.  
"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" She yelled, not caring whether the gang hears us.  
I pulled her down to me as I kissed her. She retaliated by tonguing my mouth, rubbing it along my own.  
I took her shoulder and got her on the ground. She smiled as I started slamming into her, deep and fast, her moans stifled by my kiss.  
She wrapped her legs around me, pulling me in with the rhythm of my thrusts.  
I ran my hand through her hair, roughing it up for her. She looked up at me with lust filled eyes.  
"Y/n, My God! I'm cumming!" She quivered as she came, grabbing my shoulders and pulled me into kiss. A hand leaving my shoulder to grab my head.  
She broke off as she ended her climax, "Oh God! I'm so sensitive! Ah- Stop- no don't stop!"  
"I'm not stopping, you're my dirty slut, and you're gonna get all my cum." She smiled and pulled me in again, kissing me again.  
I started to feel it. "Where do you want me to cum?"  
"Anywhere, my slutty body is yours! You can cum anywhere you want!"  
I slammed into Karen. "I'm cumming Karen!'  
"I love you Y/n!" She yelled.  
I was on the edge as I yelled, "I love you Karen!" She pulled me down as I shot my cum into her cunt, our breath heavy as we kissed.  
I pulled out after the show, and saw some of my cum leak out of her. I laughed and looked down at her.  
"Do you really love me?" She asked.  
"I was gonna ask the same thing... I love you Ms. Jones."  
She pulled me back down, giving me a kiss that wasn't that sexual, despite our nudity.  
"What a show!" We looked over, to see Micah Bell leaning against a tree.  
"Following in Abigails footsteps, Karen? You a whore now?"  
I ran to him, and punched him staright across the face.  
"You... Bastard!" He yelled as he tried to choke me from the ground.  
I lifted my right fist and brought it down on his face, his skin colored with his own blood after a minute.  
Karen stood behind me. "Is he dead?"  
"Good question." I put two fingers on his neck, and felt a pulse.  
"Yeah, hes alive."  
"We should get back to camp. Its getting dark."  
"That'd be nice. I'm hungry."  
We got dressed as the sun dipped down into the horizon.  
"Should we take him back too?" Karen asked.  
I shook my head. "No, hopefully hes eaten."  
She laughed as we walked back to camp

We made it back, and were greeted with applause from the gang.  
"Jolly good show, I say!" Trewalney yelled.  
Uncle whistled with two fingers, Dutch clapped and laughed, Jack was confused, but was clapping anyway. John was too, before Abigail hit his shoulder.  
The night ended with Javier playing his guitar, and all of us singing the gangs little song. When I broke away from the group, and headed to my tent, Lenny walked up to me.  
"So are you and Karen... Together?"  
"Yeah, are we together?" I turned around and saw Karen, hand on her hip, waiting for an answer.  
"Yeah, we're together." The group cheered, raising their glasses.  
Karen looked happy, took my hand, and led me into my tent.  
The group's cheering boomed louder in the night, off the cliff of Horseshoe Overlook.


End file.
